Weight lifting plates are known. Weight lifting plates come in a variety of sizes and weights. The majority of weight lifting plates are circular metal plates with a small circular central aperture. The circular central aperture is configured to receive a bar. Users may place multiple weight lifting plates of various weights on a bar and do physical exercises. A user can perform a variety of exercises with the weight plates on the bar, such as squats, jerks, bench press, and arm curls.
If users want to perform isolated strength building exercises they can use a dumbbell weight. Users can do arm curls and other upper body exercises with a dumbbell. At times a user may desire to do these isolated upper body exercises with a weight lifting plate. These isolated exercises can only be performed in a limiting manner with standard weight lifting plates. When using standard weight lifting plates a user can hold on to the external edges of the plate to do the exercises. This requires the use of two hands. Some weight lifting plates have shaped apertures along the outer edges of the plate which allows the user to hold on to the plate with one hand. These shaped apertures are normally in addition to center apertures for mounting the weight lifting plate on a barbell.
These standard weight lifting plates are limited. Users may desire to use a weight lifting plate for isolated exercises but only want to use one hand. Also, if using two hands the user risks dropping the weight because of limited gripping ability. If the weight lifting plate has a shaped aperture along the edge, the plate may not be ideal for utilizing as the center of gravity of the plate is out of alignment with the user's motion. What is needed is a combination weight lifting plate having a shaped aperture in the central position of the plate which allows plate to be positioned on both a barbell and be gripped comfortably by a user.